Light and Darkness
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: Separated with only the memories of the past to bring them together once more, the two hedgehogs walk, thinking of the past and what it's brought...Dedicated to Buriezu za Vampire. T for suggestive themes/safety, One-shot.


**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and Rikku belongs to RikkuMcClowFox on Fanfiction. (Or Slashin' Azriel Hacke on FictionPress.)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Light and Darkness

_

* * *

_

Sam's Perspective

* * *

…It had been a year…no, two, since I last saw her…we were the inseparable couple, the dynamic duo, the lovers of the group…well, the main lovers of the group…where is she now? I don't know…I won't know…after a year or two…it's really hard to remember what someone looks like, usually…but her? I won't forget. She appeared to be a ruthless, heartless Iron Maiden, ready to kill me off…but she was actually a really nice person. That aura…it possessed her, and I got it out of her. Her face…it's what I remember most. Those emerald eyes, those soft, gentle lips of hers…I wish I could see her…I really do…wait! I have her cell phone number! Let me just take out my phone…aw, crud. It's out of battery?! Dang it…when it's dark, damp…and I just got up…jeez…what a pain…I can barely see…

_

* * *

_

Nodoka's Perspective

* * *

…He's always been so kind…so gentle…where is he? It's so dark here…I can barely see…I remember he was always by my side…even when I lashed out at him, he was always so calm…He liked me…I liked him…although what happened...I'm not too sure of it myself. I wake up inside of a mountain, battle my way out of a room…man that was torture! Not just because of the rude awakening, but also because they took away my dress! That is SICK. Jeez…I'd better place it back on…

_

* * *

_

Sam's Perspective

* * *

So…bored…jeez, I really just ought to just…agh. "Chiharu!" I called out, the yellow hedgehog appearing on my side.

"What's up? And why is it so dark?"

"Just bored, trapped inside of a mountainous area. It's been a year, maybe two?"

"Yeah…you haven't used me for a while." A silence was formed between me and him, I sighed as I stretched a bit.

It's been a while since I used Chiharu…he's a Soulbend, a physical manifestation of partially my soul, and his…into something. In this case… "Whoa!" He merged with my hand as he turned into a ball of yellow light, a blade appearing as I sliced an upcoming boulder in half.

In this case, something resembling a sword gauntlet, basically, a blade attached to my hand. My hand would be the 'handle' and the rest looks like a blade…in fact, it IS a blade. Good thing I don't have to HOLD Chiharu…I'd probably drop Chiharu eventually…but, no matter. I don't, and that's that. Now, to find a way out of this place…

_

* * *

_

Nodoka's Perspective

* * *

"Appello!" I sliced through a rat, groaning as my stomach growled.

"So…hungry…" I moaned, sighing as I looked around.

Well…I could say one thing…there wasn't a buffet place anywhere in THE INSIDE OF A MOUNTAINOUS PLACE. Pricks couldn't place at least a hamburger shop…I chuckled only a little at my comment before my stomach snapped at me; a hunger pang…I wonder if Sam's any hungry?

_

* * *

_

Sam's Perspective

* * *

"…I'M STARVING!" I hollered upwards, nearly tripping…and thank lord I didn't.

There was a seemingly endless pit in front of me, I could tell that much…Also, something rather peculiar was in the middle of it. "…Fire!" My hand was now aflame, and as I slowly moved it forward, I saw a vine in front of me. The fire being put out as I vigorously flapped my hand, I took some steps back… "…One…two…three!" I rushed forward…and ended up just BARELY grabbing onto the vine, tripping right when I was about to jump.

"Crud, crud…" I couldn't see the supposed ground beneath me…and this is where I was truly panicking.

"CRUD!"

_

* * *

_

Nodoka's Perspective

* * *

"CRUD!" As a voice was heard, I quickly swiveled to the left to the direction of the voice.

I…I never actually thought I'd see him again in this fashion. I really couldn't help myself; just bursting into tears of laughter…He was hanging on to the edge of a vine, screaming on the top of his lungs just one word: crud. "Nodoka, hey…it's good to see you aga-HELP!" The poor guy was obviously afraid, trying his hardest not to look down…

"It's good to see you too."

After I was done pulling my comrade up, (and finally regaining my composure) I walked alongside the hedgehog to where I was. "…We've both been captured here…but why?"

"No idea…" A silence was formed between him and me as we kept walking, Sam sighing.

"…I left due to trying to avenge my brother…and look where it's gotten me. I'm sorry…" I looked at Sam, a small frown on his face.

Oh no…it was happening…bad time to feel cold…

_

* * *

_

Third Person Perspective

* * *

Nodoka began to slowly cuddle against Sam's chest, the ebony and green hedgehog blushing as she did so. "It's been two years since I felt this…warmth…" Sam pecked the hedgehog's forehead, his hand aflame only slightly to comfort her further.

He ran his hands down her arm, now realizing her dress was off, Sam blushed intensely as he placed a hand on her shoulder, inadvertently removing the bra strap on her shoulder. He blushed further as he scrambled to place the strap back on, which he did successfully… _"…I'm really lucky it's dark…"_ Sam pecked her once more as she started to regain control over herself, the hedgehog giving a sly grin as she leaned forward.

They then proceeded to make out, Nodoka moaning, her hormones getting the best of her as Sam sighed. "…It's been two years…"

"And our feelings haven't changed for each other…not yet." Sam added as the duo embraced.

"…I've missed you."

"The feeling's mutual…but before anything else…we should get out of here, okay?" Nodoka giggled as they both rose, and then she nodded.

"Right behind you. But before even that…" She took her dress from Sam's hand, Sam blushing.

"You really thought that you could get away with that?" The ebony hedgehog nervously chuckled, his chuckle turning weak when Nodoka raised an eyebrow.

She placed her dress back on, Sam watching intensely as she did, and she sighed. "…Let's go." And with a mere peck to the cheek, the duo walked to the end of the cave, seeing light…for the first time in two years.

* * *

Well, here's yet another oneshot. Greatest apologies for the length: I wanted something that was short, and sweet. Hopefully, I accomplished that goal...and to all out there, here's a bit of inspiration: the light in the darkness of author's block. With every light, there is a darkness. With every darkness, there is a light. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did typing, R&R, I'll see you when I do!

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


End file.
